The present invention relates to valves, and, more particularly, to vacuum valves.
In many national handling and packaging machines, vacuum is used in one or more portions of the cycle of operation to lift, move, or hold products or packaging materials. The individual vacuum lines are turned on and off in rapid succession throughout each working day for years. In most machines, mechanical elements can be provided with heavy duty bearings and advanced lubrication systems to greatly extend the interval between malfunctions. Conventional air valving, however, tends to be more prone to malfunctioning. The construction of such valves tends to be delicate and easily clogged by the accumulation of dirt. Also, they normally use soft materials at the seal points which tend to wear rapidly and frequently deteriorate with age.